


Thieves, Killers, Supervillians, Dads

by EvilSlicey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Babies, Dad!Len, Dad!Mick, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting (mentioned), M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, and fleeting, but it's mild i swear, coldwave, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: The plan went off the rails.But when Len throws out the plan he discovers someone who changes everything.How will he and Mick handle this new development*Tags will be added as needed*





	1. Ill-gotten Gains

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Coldwave Discord
> 
> don't worry I'm still working on my other fic, i just came up with he idea for a new one and I apparently can only keep 2 fics in the planning stage at a time and two in the working stage...
> 
> Enjoy and comment if you have questions!

                Len really hated when his plan went wrong this bad.

                Granted the change in the security had not been in the insurance records for the museum or the antique jewelry owners personal account, or the blue prints, or known by his source in the security office. Apparently, the owner was extra paranoid about Central and put extra tags on every piece and the moment Lisa lifted the first piece to her eye an alarm sounded.

                ‘Which was really stupid’ Len thought as he hid his bag of loot under 3 trash bags in a dumpster in the alley he was currently catching his breath in. ‘When his insurance company finds out he might not get the payout… serves him right.’

                The Flash had shown up in the expected 90 seconds it would take for Cisco to get the alert, Barry to be contacted and grab his suit then perform his pre-entry reconnaissance. Luckily the Lisa approved shiny bits had been their last grab, as Mick and Len had already filled 4 bags with other Knick Knacks, cash from the café’s safe, a few things from the restoration room Mick saw and had to have to reasons unknown to Len but was not worth an argument and a cool dozen rolled up canvas’ of modern art that Lisa and Mick didn’t understand but he loved. The three had stuffed their pockets with old pieces of gold, diamonds, sapphires and emeralds, that Len secretly thought looked tacky and were probably not really worth the payout they would get, and pulled their guns ready to fight.

                Which had gone well until the three rogues where introduced to the new skill Barry had learned. Barry’s lightening punch turned out to be super effective (and yes Leonard Snart may be over 40 years old but damn it Lisa he knows what Pokemon is!) and knocked out his cold gun. With out the extra slowing power of the Cold gun Heat Wave’s and Golden Glider’s guns could only distract Flash long enough for them to get away and scatter with the understanding that they where going to their Plan D safe houses and would call each other on their burners in one hour.

                The Flash had been distracted by the fire Heat Wave started near some exhibit of the history of crime fighting (Len appreciated the irony and would give Mick a special thanks later) and his feet being covered in gold weighing him down long enough for them to get out of sight, with Mick making off in their get away van and Lisa getting out on the emergency motorcycle they had stashed nearby. Len was left on foot, a less easily traced by satellite target, and most likely less expected.

                So far that thought had been proven accurate, as Len had been able to stay well enough in the shadows as the red and yellow tell-tell streak of lightening that was Barry speeding away had passed him by once without notice. Unfortunately, to Len’s great annoyance, crime in Central had apparently decided to take the night off, because shortly after he had made it another 4 blocks, sticking to the shadows and avoiding security cameras and little old ladies who have nothing better to do than collect cats and watch the street all night (screw you Mrs. O’Leary) that streak was back.

                Apparently, Barry was double dipping his skill sets and trying to figure out which way the Rogues had gone. Meaning Len had to got to Plan D.5. Grabbing his non-‘alls good now’ burner and sent a message to the up and comer he was paying 2000 dollars to be on call. He had 5 minutes before a set of incendiary bombs should go off in a factory on the other side of town that had some dangerous chemicals but was far enough away from any residential properties that no one should be hurt.

                At least Len knew he didn’t even have to worry about any homeless citizens being nearby, as the owner of this particular factory had payed low rent thugs months earlier to go through the neighborhood to beat any homeless person found within 100 yards of the factory nearly to death to make the area look better for investors. One man, who may or may not had been a vet who Mick sometimes drank with and sometimes did recon for Len for a few extra 100s, was still in the hospital having lost an arm after the idiots stomped it to hamburger. Those wannabe hoods, now rotting in Iron Heights, had happily given up their employer when faced with the Heat and Cold gun, the broken ribs from their questions and a few well place burns and Len had been waiting for the right time to hurt him.

                Len shook himself out of his smug musings long enough to check his watch again. 3 more minutes.

                Len almost started wondering if he could risk meeting up with Mick that night, so he didn’t have to come down from his post heist adrenaline rush alone, as he relaxed slightly in the door way of a truly hideous looking Catholic church he would hate if its entryway wasn’t so good for hiding in plain sight. All he heard was his huffing breath as he counted the seconds and watched for hints of Barry’s trail. The good thing about Len’s wardrobe choices was his ability to blend into shadows when he needed, and he wasn’t worried about being seen with a casual glance.

                That was until a little snuffle and whimper snapped him out of his observations. Looking around Len was startled so see a dark seat in the shadow besides him. Len blinked for a few seconds as his brain tried to process the image and the sounds now sounding a bit more frequent and franticly.

                ‘No… It can’t be’ Len thought with apprehension as he finally fully registered what he was seeing.

                Len crouched down and reached into the car sear and peered in.

                Looking back at him with tired, cloudy tear streaked eyes if a baby. Len quickly touched the babies face and almost jerked back in shock at how cold the baby was to the touch. Without thinking he lifted the baby up and bundled him into his parka right against his heart.

                Once encased in the warmth of his jacket the baby fussed a little but grasped the front of his shirt in his little hands and buried his face in his chest giving soft little sobs.

                Len looked around the scene once more slightly bewildered. Next to the car seat was a note that simply said ‘I’m a bad mom, I’m sorry. He deserves better.’ No name nothing else. There was a blanket the baby had probably kicked off that wouldn’t have been much coverage in this weather. There was nothing else but the car seat and the baby.

                Len was seething.

                There was a fire station 2 blocks away that had safe haven drop area. It wasn’t snowing yet but if it was warmer than 40 degrees Len would give Ramon back his Cold gun. The church wasn’t staffed 24/7 and didn’t have any late-night mass. No one would show up until 6am, almost 7 hours away.

                The kid could be dead by then. As it was, he was lucky to not have full blow hypothermia.

                ‘Well at least she was honest, but if I ever find her…’

                Len looked down at the baby breathing softly against his chest.

                The hair on the top of his head was a soft brown with lose curls. When he shifted him a little to hold him more comfortably, he could make out that the babies features had smoothed out from the wrinkles of being a new born and when he thought about Lisa as a baby, his only experience with babies, he thought he looked like Lisa did around 1-2 months. His skin tone reminded Len of his mother, a slight café au la shade. When the baby blinked up at him with his lips quivering and another whimper escaping his mouth Len stared back into hazel green eyes.

                Len glanced at his watch and glances around the street.

                The distraction should have happened already, and he had seen or heard the flash for at least 10 minutes. Len was free to escape and make it to his safehouse now.

                Len looked down at the baby in his arms.

                Len was wondering what to do with the baby. Again, there was the fire station 2 blocks over. However…

                When has he ever heard of someone going into the foster care system and being all right?

                (Ok yes there was Barry… but he ran around Central in a skin-tight red leather suit every night was he really a good example?)

                How could he know that kid would actually be taken care of by any fire fighters?

                The kid was really cute, and he was having flashbacks of hold Lisa as a baby… and he had to admit the fact the baby looked so much like his mother was dragging at his heart…

                He did have experience…

                10 minutes later Len was cursing himself as he finished installing the car seat in the car he was going to steal with his loot in on the floor of the back seat and the baby on the seat beneath him so he could keep an eye on him. The baby watched him curiously and gurgled happily as his face contorted as he struggled to click the car seat in place while trying to not squish said baby. Len glared at the baby knowing he was probably laughing at him.

                ‘This is a bad idea’

                “Look Kid, I don’t know why, but I’m all you have right now. I lie and hurt and steal stuff, but I promise I’ll keep you safe as long as you’re with me. But can we not laugh at the guy trying to make sure you don’t die before I can panic about baby stuff and what Mick is going to say and or do when he sees you? That would be great.”

                The baby cooed again and flung a hand up to grab the front of Len’s shirt again.

                Len sighed and finally got the seat belt to click in place. After Len shook the seat to make sure it was secure, he started to pull away stopped only by the insistent grip of the baby below him. Len took a second to glance around the abandoned road to make sure the coast was still clear.

                “Ok kid you got to let go now.”

                Len tried to remove little hands from his shirt. The grip tightened and pulled on Len’s shirt.

                “Come on kid, you already got lucky once today don’t test me.”

                The kid beneath Len gurgled again as Len talked to him and started shacking his arms happily. Len took advantage of the kid losing his death grip for a minute to strap him back in place in the car seat. Len paused before backing out of the car to take the driver’s seat. Softly he kissed the top of the baby’s head, and carefully tucked the blanket around the baby’s body.

                “Ok kid, I have 40 minutes before I need to check in with the rest. Let’s go get you some gear.” Len carefully closed the backseat door and took the driver’s seat, hot wiring the car quickly. As he clicked his own seat belt into place and checked the accelerator Len laughed slightly to himself.

                “God, kid, you maybe the stupidest thing I ever stole.”

                The thief and his ill-gotten gains speed off into night, with no plan to lean on this time.


	2. A Supervillain walks in to Wal-Mart at 11pm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, i couldn't find any pictures of him like that or anything, but ratty makeshift Hipster Len sounded funny to me

                There are good and bad things about being a now semi-famous supervillain.

                The good: Everyone knew who he was and what he looked like, at least when he wore his protective and stylish (and sexy and warm) parka and protective googles while waving around his Cold gun. This meant he didn’t usually have to deal with idiots and most people gave him a wide birth.

                The bad: Everyone knew who he was and what he looked like, at least when he wore his now problematic (but still sexy and warm) parka and had the Cold gun and those actually very ugly and annoying googles. This meant going into the 24-hour mega store to get enough baby supplies to actually keep a baby alive, warm, feed, and clothed for at least a day or two before he could do a full shopping trip a bit more difficult than had been when he was raising Lisa in his 20s. Though he had a bit more cash to throw around now than he did when he was building his reputation while trying to get Lisa away from Lewis.

                Parking close enough to the store to get in and out as fast as possible but off to the side so the main cameras wouldn’t be able to get as much footage as him otherwise, Len took a second to take stock of what was in the car and its trunk before turning off the car so the baby could actually stay warm while he figure out how to do his shopping.

                In the trunk he found a ratty striped scarf and old wool blanket that could come in handy when he got back to his safehouse. In the glove box he found a pair of black rimmed reading glasses on top of a map and actual gloves, which he stared at for a good minute. Because seriously who keeps white silk gloves in their glove box? Was this some kind millennial hipster thing?

                Finally, as he was bundling the baby up in his parka and the blanket, so he could stay warm and calm while he tried to shop as quickly as possible, he found a grey beanie half under the passenger side seat. After allowing himself a second to freak out about the possible cleanliness or lack thereof these items he put them on. He caught a glance of himself in the side mirror before heading in and couldn’t suppress the flinch of the dorky hipster that stare back at him.

                Shopping with his semi-stolen baby was uncomfortable in its own ways. While the employees where the usual jaded 20-somehings that Len expected, the few other customers where something else. As he laid the baby (he really needed to just give the kid a name or something cause the baby was too much to think or say every time) in the top basket of the cart he grabbed a middle-aged woman in a tired wrinkled suit glares at him, causing him to pick her pocket. As he pushed his cart with a comforting, soothing hand on top of the now asleep child, an old man, who had a dog with him in his cart sans any kind of vest which caused Len to instantly hate him, grumbled and bumped into him seemingly on purpose.

                His watch and wallet where quickly at home in Len’s pocket next to the first woman’s cellphone.

                In fact, the whole annoying experience of shopping with a baby while people seemingly decided ‘Man with a baby at 11pm at night, we must give him all the dirty looks’ experienced cause his pockets to become well filled. Len was a thief and when annoyed it was easier to steal something than it was to just kill everyone in the store. Plus, he wouldn’t be Captain Cold is he couldn’t take advantage of an easy score.

                Len wanted this little trip to be fast as possible. He did have to make his all clear call in… 25 minutes now and getting to his safe house sooner is better than later. However…

                There were so many baby items to choose from, and Len hated to admit it, but he loved it.

                Finding formula, bottles (and extra nipples because he remembers how annoying it was to wait to feed baby because the nipple needs to be cleaned) baby wipes and diapers was easy and as fast as he wanted. The other stuff was where Len got caught up.

                Len found himself debating various onesies, undershirts, pajamas and sweaters. He also found himself stealing 2 Flash decaled onesies because he was Leonard Freaking Snart and he wanted to pull a prank on Barry. The wall of baby clothes was daunting.

                After almost 15 minutes standing in front of the wall (and a google search for a list of items that should be purchased at a minimum for a baby) Len had 4 long legged bodysuits in various shades of blue and one black, 3 onesies (one of which may or may not have had Elsa on it and he will not apologize for that) a full assortment of socks and booties, one pair of pajamas in light blue with snow flakes and a snowman adorned on them because he came to his sense around that point and realized that he could shop again later, and a polar bear romper because he had no shame.

                The kid was going to be cute as hell and he wanted pictures of him in everything.

                He was so distracted by the cute overload that he almost forgot to grab a few hats and a jacket because even if the kid wasn’t going to be his forever (though a part of him did want him to stay forever because he was attached) he needed to not die of hypothermia in the meantime.

                After stuffing his pockets with various other toys and grabbing a stuffed panda and some Captain Cold and Heat Wave dolls (because apparently that’s a thing) he made his way to the check out stand. He was already making plans to go shopping again soon for more stuff.

                And making a list of appropriate baby names.

                ‘Ok, I’ll admit it. I want to keep this kid.’

                Len was so screwed because he could hear Mick’s bitching and moaning now.

                Len glared at the snotty girl who sniffed at him holding and cuddling the now hungry and awake baby in his arms at the register. Apparently, a crying baby was ruining her night.

                ‘Excuse me, it’s a hungry baby! Ring me up and I can feed him!’

                He handed over the cash for the items he was legitimately purchasing (and pointedly ignored the few hundred dollars of merchandise in his pockets and in the parka around the baby) and glared harder when the woman rolled her eyes at the sight of bills.

                Len was so going to rob this place once he got some things settled down. And he hoped this moron was on duty when he did.

                Instead of heading out he made a bee line to the restroom where he rinsed out the bottle and prepared some formula for the baby after he changed him. Leonard may be a thief but he knows how to read baby.

                After changing the baby, (“Should I name you? Michael… No… Mick would hate that… Cooper? Hmmm I did like Cooper’s style…”) and bundling him into the romper, telling himself it was because it was warm when he really knew it was because it was too cute not to put it on the kid (“John? No to boring sounds like I’m calling you John Doe.") Len gave the baby the bottle, apologizing that it wasn’t warm and pulling out his burner to watch the time count down to his agreed upon conference call time. And prided himself in the fact his baby juggling skills where still on point.

                Right on time he dialed Lisa’s burner (saved on the phone as the name of a low-end jewelry store Len would never look twice at on his phone). He sighed in relief when the call connected.

                “Kleinman Jewelry.” Len sagged in against the counter of the bank of sinks hearing her all clear message meaning she safely got back to her safe house with her single bag of loot.

                “Please hold for Mr. Wayne.” Len could hear the eye role on the other end of the line. What can he say though, he has a health ego and sometimes you just want to be the man with all the power. He put her on hold and dialed Mick’s burner (under the name of a cop Len hated). He jiggled the baby a little to keep him awake and eating a bit longer so that when he got him back in the car he could sleep for the whole trip.

                “Patterson.” Mick’s soothing deep gravely voice almost made him tear up but all he allowed himself was an audible pleased sigh. Mick chuckled on the other end of the line but didn’t say a single word as he knew to wait for Len’s all clear.

                “Please hold for Mr. Wayne.” Mick sighed too, he never trusted Flash to keep their deal, and even if he had return to the scene of the crime Len didn’t think he had really been hunting them. Just giving a good show for the public.

                Len transferred both the calls to a conference call. Once he knew both where on the line. He tried to get serious. A fact that is apparently difficult to do when you’re rocking a baby in the men’s room of a sterile mega-store. But damn it if he wouldn’t do it if it was the last thing he would do.

                “Did you both make it to your safe houses safely?”

                “Yeah Lenny, safe and sound. I’m a little sad though. All I made it out with was a pocketful of shiny and some of your stupid paintings.” Which was the point, Mick had the stuff he wanted and some of the statuary and artifacts, while Len had the cash and the other paintings.

                “I’m safe, I loved that fire. It was slow and beautiful.”

                “Check the news Mick, I had to call in our cover to distract Scarlet. I bet you can see how beautiful that fire is.”

                Len smirked as the sounds of the evening news came over the line and the satisfied growl from Mick at the sight of the offending factory in flame.

                “You guys get your vehicles stowed away safely? Don’t want a Son of Sam situation now do we?”

                “Lennnnny!”

                “Leeeesa.”

                “Uggh, yes I stowed the bike in the storage room in the Harvest building.” Good that means it was close enough to her safe house she could get out fast if needed but not close enough that if a cop found it and linked it to their job couldn’t easily use it find her.

                “Vans in the warehouse.” Mick as always didn’t fight Len’s safety precautions, knowing from experience that his paranoia is why they are walking around alive to night.

                “Wait, Lenny, did you make to your safehouse, you haven’t said.”

                Len flinched and sighed.

                “I had to hide until the Flash had fully moved on, but don’t worry I got lucky. I’m just running a bit late, but I’ll be home before you know it baby sister. Everything is cool.” Len panicked a little as the baby started babbling happy and reaching out to Len’s face.

                “What’s that Len?” Mick would sound uncaring to anyone but Len. Len could hear the panic and worry though.

                “Chill, Mick. I had to make a stop for some supplies. It was someone passing by.” ‘I’m safe. Don’t panic.’

                “If your sure.”

                “I am. I have to go, don’t want to draw to much attention. Remember to meet up at that river safe house in two days.”

                “Bye Lenny. Sleep tight.” Lisa was never one to linger on the line. She had to assume he was telling her the truth, otherwise they both know from experience the stress would end them.

                Mick however didn’t hang up when Lisa did. For a few seconds Len just listened to his breathing while he rocked the baby in his arms.

                “You sure your ok Len? Don’t need me to patch you up.”

                Len smiled and felt his heart leap. Mick was always so caring when he thought he was in danger.

                “I’m fine Mick. Don’t worry. Stay in your safe house. We’ll see each other soon.”

                Mick was quiet again for a few heart beats. Len was happy for the care, but he needed Mick to give time to figure out what to do with the kid (‘Dillinger? Clyde? Oh, hell no not Clyde.’).

                “I love you Len, promise you will stay safe.”

                Len smiled again.

                “I promise. Love you too. I really got to go now Mick. Remember 2 days.”

                “I remember.”

                Mick ended the call and Len slide his burner back into his pocket. He looked at the baby and sighed one last time with contentment.

                “Ok, lucky devil, lets head out so we can get some sleep.”

                The baby cooed again as he talked and grabbed on to his shirt again. That cooing made him stop and think about every time the kid made the sound. He chuckled and kissed the baby on his cheek.

                “I love a good pun, but you got to be kidding me. Lucky?”

                The baby waved his arms and cooed again making a little sleepy yawn afterword’s and his eyes began to blink closed more and more often.

                “Well if you like it, that’s it. Let’s get out of here Lucky.”

                Len finally made it out of the bathroom and made it back to his stolen car with his goods. The kid mostly asleep loading the kid in to his car seat and packing away the goods from his little detour. He made a quick trip the safe house he was going to be using on the edge of Central. Luckily (a term he was beginning to really apricate) this was an actual small house with a garage in the backyard off a back alley. This meant hiding his stolen car and hauling the baby with all his stuff back to the house easier than it otherwise would be.

                In the old, outdated but clean kitchen he placed Lucky on the top of the table and unloaded all the baby gear on to the counter. He was still trying to decide if he should change the kid again to something more suited for sleep or if his fear of the baby still being cold after the heater in the care and bundling in Len’s parka should win when he heard a thump in the next room.

                He pulled out his Cold gun and began charging it when the door to the kitchen swung open. He quickly lowered the gun seeing Mick smirking at him from the doorway.

                “Mick what the hell!? I told you I was fine!”

                “I was worried about you. Don’t trust the speedster.” Mick wrapped his arms around Len and pulled him into a surprisingly wanted embrace. Len couldn’t help melting a little in Mick’s arm.

                Just then Mick stiffened and pushed him away. Len stumbled back in surprise from the sudden shift in his partner’s demeanor.

                “Wha-“

                “What the hell Snart!? Where did you get the kid!?”

                Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The babies name is inspired by Lucky Luciano the mobster who is basically the total inspiration for The Godfather.
> 
> All names spit balled are based on criminals because its Len.
> 
> I actually found that Polar bear baby romper and died.


	3. The Morning After or When Snart Is Cranky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i realized to write this i needed add a touch of angst as im setting this not long after Return of the Rogue in the Flash season 1 so Mick and Len have been back together only very briefly.
> 
> Also I googled so many cribs to find one I liked.
> 
> And it turns out that their are places that sell baby clothing with tattoo sleeves... i may have Mick buy some for Lucky later.

                Len would never admit it, in fact he was pretty sure only two people in the world would have noticed it, but he was one good kick in the shins away from dissolving into tears as he shuffled around the barely stocked kitchen the next morning. Lucky, being a baby, was not one of those two people and was too distracted by the funny noises Len made as he grumbled with every action taken. He cooed and reached out to Len, squealing happily when Len finally sat down in front of him with a bowl of cereal and a cup of instant coffee.

                He didn’t blame Mick for being upset. If he came into a safe house and found Mick with unknown child of unknown origin he would have been pissed too. Any house even, he and Mick where known of having some semi-normal living situations in the past, there was no way he could raise Lisa without a permanent address for the schools.

                Mick had listened to Len explain where the kid came from. He had watched without a single word as Len rocked Lucky when he started fussing at all the noise in the room. Mick examined all the items Len bought (and stole) with a steely glare and occasional smirk (Len couldn’t blame him for the laugh at the Elsa onesie, he had no argument for that one).

                Len had expected a fight. He had expected anger. He had hoped for acceptance, maybe even excitement. Raising Lisa has been one the few things they had both agreed they did well outside

                What Len didn’t know how to process was the pained looked on Mick’s face. He didn’t expect the cold silence from the fiery man. He could never image the betrayal in his voice when he finally spoke.

                “But why didn’t you tell me?”

                “What?” Len blinked in surprise. Of all the things Len Could imagine or plan for, he had no idea what this one was.

                “I asked you if you were ok and you lied to me Len.” Mick stepped closer and gently touched the top of the baby’s head with a softened look on his face. “No way you were ok. Did you think I wouldn’t… Did you think I couldn’t… We…”

                Mick slammed his fist on the counter and wrinkled his face like he was trying to work out the words he needed. Len could usually help him, keep him from stressing himself when the words couldn’t come. However, Len didn’t know what Mick was wanting to say this time.

                “I thought we were partners again. I thought… I thought we were trying to be together again.”

                Len gapped at the notion that Mick thought he didn’t want him. He had gone to him. He had asked him to come back with him. He had wanted him in his life, not any of their other old crew members. Hell, he couldn’t even stand half the idiots he worked with, let alone want to be supervillains with them.

                “Mick…”

                “No. No. Whatever. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” And as quickly as he had showed up to surprise Len, Mick was stomping out the kitchen door.

                Now 9 hours later (longer than he would usually allow himself to sleep, but the joy of babies is that you don’t get to sleep a whole night through and after waking to feed and change Lucky a few times) here Len was. Eating stale corn flakes with shelf stable milk and crappy coffee while a happily feed baby giggled at him. Wishing Mick was there to criticize his food, or help him make a list of baby stuff they need- he needed…

                Or even just sit next to him to enjoy a quiet moment. Enjoy the quiet joy of no one wanting to hurt them, just the comforting moment of feeling like they where were they belonged.

                Instead Len was cranky and trying to keep the smile on his face to keep the baby from screaming again (apparently as happy and sweet this baby was, he could give Lisa a run for her money when it came to banshee moments if that 5 am wake up call was anything to go by).

                He could only sigh and lean back as he munched on his breakfast of disappointments and make a list of the things he had to do that day. Get the car he boosted to a chop shop, get some real milk and other groceries, buy more diapers. Figure out if he was losing his partner for good this time…

                But first his protective bent was getting the better of him and he needed to get the kid checked up and make sure no one could take him away.

                With a sigh Len shoved his half eaten soggy corn flakes away and got up to dump his truly awful coffee down the drain in the grungy sink.

                He had to take Lucky to see Dr. Mobster. The man with the stupidest code name in the criminal underground that Len ever had the misfortune to meet. But willing to do just about anything for a buck and with the ability to forge documents and get them filed like they were legit.

                He quickly bundled up Lucky in his romper one more time with the coat he bought the night before while grabbing his own black wool jacket and the blanket he found with the baby, so they can head out. He stopped before he left to dump the cash from one of the duffle bags into a trash bag, stuffed several grand into his pockets and packed some backup diapers, a full bottle and a two of the bodysuits into to use as a makeshift diaper bag. He finally grabbed the key to the front door from under the potted plant by the front door.

                Len could have taken the car from the night before and gotten their faster.

                But Len hated driving at the best of time, and cranky and a little nervous was not the best head space for this trip, not when he had a 6-week-old to worry about too. Besides Len wanted some time to decompress and make plans.

                If he had a plan, things could be ok. If he had a plan, he had a place to start.

                Right now, all he could think about was making sure Lucky was healthy and Mick.

                What was Mick doing? Would he call him? Would he let him apologize? Would he accept that he couldn’t… couldn’t risk another kid winding up like him? Couldn’t… leave another baby.

                He knew any foster parent or adoptive parent wouldn’t be Lewis, but it didn’t stop him from remembering Lisa age eight. Tiny little Lisa. Lisa laying pale and bloody on an E.R. bed with a large gash on her chest from a beer bottle wielded by Lewis. A bottle he wasn’t there to stop.

                He didn’t know this kid, even though he knew he loved him already as much as he loved Lisa, but the thought of him ever being in that same situation or one even remotely close to it… it hurt too much to think about it.

                Len just sat on his bus, with Lucky cuddled against his chest with those thoughts running in his head and fighting off those impending tears. He really wished Mick was with him because he knew his panic would dissipate and even disappear altogether. Mick was always the rock when Len was a drift, like Len was the rail when Mick was scattered.

                His wait to see the mob doctor was even worse than the emotional turmoil of his self-doubt and insecurities.

                Now he was solely focused on Lucky, who was napping again in his arms.

                Was he healthy? Could he be damaged in ways he couldn’t fix? Would the aged mob doctor try and take him away from Len? What would he do after this visit? he didn’t want to have keep seeing a man better known for pulling bullets out of goons and cleaning up harder hitters when they were close to death. Even if he could it couldn’t be a good way to grow up if your pediatrician was a man Len distantly remembered stitching him up after a particularly bad encounter with Lewis while downing half a bottle of Scotch and smoking a cigar the whole time.

                At least he was jaded enough to not even bat an eye at Captain Cold in his office.

                He examined Lucky with cold professionalism.

                He confirmed that he looked to be about 6 weeks old (“A little small and underweight. You need to make sure he eats regularly. Here’s the name of some high calorie formulas that could help him gain a bit of weight.”). He checked his vitals (“Everything seems on par Snart. His body temperature is a little low but within normal ranges. I’d made use you keep socks on his feet and a hat on his head.”) and even examined things Len hadn’t thought about (“His hearing *snap* seems normal *snap*. Eyes are clear and responsive. Good reflexes. Strong grip.”).

                The real reason he chose Dr. Mobster over say a family clinic came soon enough. He was getting the good doctor to issue birth certificate naming Len as his legal father.

                “You sure you want to do this Snart? It isn’t cheap, and it will be in the public health records permanently.”

                “That’s the point Doc. I want to make sure no matter what, I’m Lucky’s father.”

                “Can I talk you out of the name?”

                “… No.”

                “Fine.”

                The doctor settled in behind his desk and let him stew as he slowly filled out a home birth certificate and called in the young, scantily clad woman, who Len knew he was sleeping with, to put her notary seal on the document. The only time he spoke to Len for the entire time it took him to fill out the document was to ask for parents’ name. It was also the only time he protested.

                “Mickey Rory? Don’t you think the authorities will see through that? Pick another name. If you don’t know one, I know a few working girls who would be ok with their name on a document like this. Be believable too.”

                Len frowned and felt his eyes go cold at that comment. Like he would sleep with a working girl. Like he would cheat on Mick. Even when they weren’t working together… even when they were apart… Mick was it for Len. Mick had to be Lucky’s other parent.

                “Rory is common enough that it shouldn’t be a problem, just use the name down Doc.” Len paused and bit his lip for a second. “Put the last name as Rory-Snart.”

                The doctor rolled his eyes and did as he asked, signing for mother in he left hand and handing over the document for Len to sign as the father. That done he made a copy and prepare the document to fax to the public health board.

                The date of birth was put as the day before Mick and Len where officially known to the world as Heat Wave and Captain Cold. It was around the right time for Lucky’s actual birthday and Len felt it was a good enough choice.

                He paid the mobster 25 grand (and smirked when he saw the man consider asking for more but think the better of it when he glanced at the bag he had brought with him, clearly thinking his cold gun was stored inside. Len loved being a supervillain he really really did) for the job and took a copy of the certificate for himself. Seeing his and Mick names on the document gave him slight hope. Maybe he could make it up to Mick and they could work it out one more time. At least he could hope that Mick would always be his partner, even if it was just in crime.

                Leaving with a now happy and playful 6-week-old (“Lucky, please daddy needs to see where we are walking, can we not grab his cheeks… also not call him ‘daddy’ because no.”) Len paused in the door way to check his phone for the 20th time since he woke up this morning. Still nothing.

                Even though he knew he should just head home and wait and see if Mick came back or called him, the thought of sitting alone in that run-down old house with no one but a baby to keep him company was enough to make him rather spend the next 6 hours with Barry and the CCPD. Remembering one of the few lists he was able to start making without doubts about his relationship with Mick clouding his mind, Len decided it was better to just go get some groceries, so he wasn’t eating nothing but corn flakes for the next 24 hours.

                Len hated corn flakes.

                Another bus trip with an increasingly handsy baby (seriously what is so fascinating about ears?) and Len found him self in a more manageable sized store than the night before trying to collect a few things he could eat before the Rogues had to meet to consolidate loot and decide what to fence. Which for Len meant a couple of tomatoes, a bag of chips, a loaf of bread and some lunch meat as well as another box of diapers and can of formula. As he tried to decide if he should grab a box of Pop-tarts (Len really hates corn flakes) or just grab a slightly more palatable box of cereal his phone (finally!) rang.

                Len didn’t even bother to check the display as he juggled his basket and a giggling baby to answer as fast as possible.

                “Mick?” Len found himself holding his breath as he waited for an answer. There was a long pause when he finally heard a grumble that made him let out the breath all at once.

                “Where are you?”

                “Where- I’m at a grocery store.” Len was confused by the question. Of all the things he expected Mick to start of with that wasn’t it.

                “With the kid?”

                “Yeah, I wanted to get him a checkup with the doc.”

                “What store?”

                “What?”

                “What store are you at, Snart.”

                Len pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it a second, before he sighed and gave Mick his answer.

                “I’ll pick you up in 20 minutes. You eat yet?”

                “I had some corn flakes for breakfast.”

                “You hate corn flakes.”

                “I do.”

                “So, you ate 3 bites, gave up on it and drank half a cup of shitty coffee.”

                Len smiled. Mick knew him to well.

                “I’ll grab some lunch on the way, so I’ll get there in 30 instead. I better not see any Pop-tarts in your bag.”

                Len looked down at the pop tarts sitting on top of his basket.

                “Would I eat Pop-tarts, Mick?”

                “Yes, you would, you’re a god-damn toddler in the body of a drama queen.”

                “I promise no Pop-tarts. Mick-“

                “I’ll see you in 30, we can talk then.”

                Len knew he hung up before his phone even beeped and just sighed longingly as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. He replaced the Pop-tarts back on the shelf and grabbed a box of Cocoa Pebbles instead. Lucky cooed into his ears wanting to share his happiness with Len. Len smiles softly at the ball of joy in his arms.

                Knowing how long he had before his persnickety pyro came to collect him, Len made one last circuit of the store. With a tender thought for Mick he grabbed the ingredients for one of his favorite meals. Mick is always happy to have good ingredients to cook with and cooking for Len was always a way to guarantee a smile on his face.

                After checking out (and only pocketing 2 dark chocolate bars at the register this time, small shops are so less annoying than mega-marts) Len found a bench in front of the store. He decided now was as good as time as any to have a conversation with Lucky (and he is not ashamed to have conversation with a baby).

                “Ok kid. We are going to have a talk.”

                The baby giggled and waved his hands in Len’s face.

                “You and me, we are going to be together for the foreseeable future. Hopefully with Mick. Before then, me and you, we got to try and get Mick on board.”

                Lucky decided at this moment Len’s nose was his new toy.

                “Glad you’re taking this seriously.”

                Lucky tugged and smiled, giggling at the face Len was making.

                “And you’re not calling me Dad or Daddy. Just… just no.” Len paused, shifting the little baby from one arm to another. “You can call me Papa or Lenny. Never Dad. Mick can be Dad, he has that total Dad air about him.”

                Right as the baby decided to squeal and play he bongos on Len’s cheeks (and if that wasn’t a sign that Len was far gone for the ankle bitter he didn’t know what was) a black SUV pulled up in front of him. Len tried to keep his feature neutral, maybe mildly amused, when Mick excited the car and moved to stand in front him.

                Mick looked nervous and uncomfortable, which made Len nervous and uncomfortable. Lucky on the other hand did not have the same understanding of body language, as again he was a baby, and just took the opportunity to coo and babble, moving his hands from his exploration of Len’s face to grasp at Mick.

                Mick smiled fondly at the ankle biter.

                Len felt his heart swell with hope. At least Mick didn't hate the kid.

                He didn’t bother to talk to Mick then, he knew Mick didn’t like talking out in the open or in public in general. He moved to grab his few bags of groceries, so he can load them up and get on the road. Mick beat him and collected the bags for him.

                Len smirked when he heard Mick grumble at the sight of the chocolatey cereal in his bag. Len knew Mick well enough that that little bit of familial ribbing was a true joy.

                Mick opened the back seat and stopped Len in surprise when doing so revealed a new high-end car seat. Len watched Mick curiously as he stashed his meager groceries and then took Lucky from Len’s arms to be strapped in with care.

                He took the passenger side seat and buckled in while Mick was finishing checking the straps of the seat and moved to take his seat behind the wheel, watching Mick in the corner of his eyes. He was overly quiet, he knew that, but the scenario unfolding around him needed thought and observation. Nothing Len would expect to happen was happening.

                Mick didn’t speak a word the whole drive. Len could easily and quickly notice that Mick wasn’t heading to the low-end suburb where Len’s safe house was but kept quiet. He was trying to figure out Mick’s game and nothing was adding up.

                Mick pulled into the driveway of a nicer neighborhood, in front of a row of well-maintained townhomes. Len generally hate townhouses, he liked his privacy, but these looked like they where as private as possible with a large shared green/garden/park space behind them meaning the backyard neighbors where more than 20 feet away from the back fence. He gathered the now asleep (Len praised the fact that car rides making babies sleepy was still a thing) and followed Mick in through the front door as he was hauling his groceries in.

                In the house Len lingered in the entryway as Mick made his way to the kitchen in the back. He was confused by the situation.

                The living room he was standing was 100% Mick, comfortably worn but nice furniture that lean towards industrial and biker comfort. To the side he could see a den made up like a library with a drafting table in the middle. The kitchen Mick was puttering around in was high-end and almost restaurant quality with a shiny over sized gas range prominently on display.

                Len finally decided he couldn’t stand there all day and with Mick pointedly ignoring him from the kitchen as he started pulling things out of the fridge and starting to cook something. Len noticed that the dinning room had been converted into some kind of workshop with a small breakfast table in the kitchen making up the only dining space. Unable to take the heated silence anymore Len decided to examine the upstairs.

                The first room he saw was a classic boring guest room, and like every time he had seen a room like it on a heist, he did a quick visual examination for a hidden safe or other hiding spot and moved on to the room next door. The room was predictably a bathroom with a nicely updated clean look with light grey walls, a standing tub and white tile and counter. Across the hall was a large, plush master quite that Len wanted to explore more thoroughly but delayed as he had one more room to check out.

                Opening the last door Len stopped and almost dropped the sleeping baby in his arm.

                The room still smelled very faintly of fresh paint despite the windows in the room being open to allow a draft. Three of the walls where painted in a light icy blue with the forth being rich navy color. The room was decked out in newish looking, and very expensive looking, baby furniture, including a dark brown and bronze modern wooden crib resting against the darker wall. There were collections of children’s books, baby toys and stuffed animals in various corners and storage pieces furniture in the room.

                What really took Len’s breath away was the darker wall. Decorate over the wall where bronze and silver stars in various sizes, in swirling patterns that mimic snow flurries in a blizzard. Over the crib was the name Snart in silver block letters with room for more to be added.

                Catching his breath and fighting back tears he noticed a few pictures on the wall near the door. His eyes definitely misted when he realized they were news clippings of him and Mick, and the few pictures that existed of them and Lisa in their younger years. The one that with Mick holding a happy pink dress and hat encased 9-year-old Lisa was the straw that broke his proverbial back and had tears flowing freely down his face.

                “Do you like it?” Mick’s voice was low and unreadable besides Len when he dragged Len out of his shock.

                “What is all this Mick?” Len looked around the room noticing for the first time the fairy lights stringed along the ceiling. “I-I don’t understand.”

                “This was my place, I got it after you broke up with me. I needed a place to recover and all that.” Mick moved to rub the back of his head and leaned against doorjamb. “The safe house you’re staying in ain’t suitable for a kid. You need a safe and comfy place for the kid.”

                Len looked around one more time and refocused on the uncomfortable looking pyromaniac.

                “Was? Won’t you- won’t you stay with us… with me.”

                Mick looked up and blinked.

                “Didn’t think you’d want me.”

                “Mick.” Len shifted the baby to one arm and moved to wrap his arm around Mick’s neck hugging him close. “I always want you. I always need you. I don’t know how do any of this without you.”

                Mick drew a shaky breath.

                “You didn’t tell me.”

                “I needed to make the plan first, Mick. I was going to tell you when I had it.”

                “There’s a plan?”

                “Yeah, we raise the kid together, make sure he’s healthy and happy, and try not to kill each other in the process.”

                Mick snorted and shock his head, moving back to look into Len’s eyes with disbelief.

                “That all? No complicated time tables? No elaborate back up plans?”

                “I figured simple was better.”

                Mick leaned his head against Len’s shoulder and wrapped his arm around him, helping to support the small bundle nestled between them.

                “You sure you really want me?”

                Len scoffed and pulled out the copy of the phony birth certificate and handed it to Mick. Mick arched an eye brow.

                “I ain’t no one’s mama Snart.”

                “Of course not, you’ll be Daddy and I’ll be Papa.”

                Mick scrunched up his eyes for a second in thought.

                “I like the thought of being his Daddy.”

                “Good.”

                Mick examined the piece of paper again and started laughing.

                “Lucky? Seriously Len? What the hell?!”

                “He liked it and he is lucky.”

                “I’m going to have to deal with million puns aren’t I.” It wasn’t really a question. Mick just was saying what he was thinking, and Len knew that from experience.

                Len didn’t answer then, just kissed Mick. He was practically ready to climb into Mick’s arm and demand he take him to that extremely delightful master suite so he can show him exactly how happy he was with all this. He did, however, have a one more question before he couldn’t shake.

                “Mick?”

                “Hmm?”

                “How did you do all this? Its been… 12 hours since we last talked.”

                Mick blushed.

                “I was upset… so I… uh…”

                Mick rub his eyes and sighed.

                “I broke into a high-end baby store, stole all this furniture and toys, bought paint once the hardware store was open, and spent the day setting all of this up.”

                Len blinked again.

                “You haven’t slept have you?”

                “No.”

                Len sighed and leaned against his crazy boyfriend.

                “How about we eat whatever you go us for lunch then we take a nap then.”

                Mick looked appeased for a minute. Before Len could move head back down to the kitchen (as his lack of real food and desire to put a bit more baby fat on his baby made food seem more important than any sleep at the moment) Mick grabbed his arm in an overly tight grip.

                “You sure Len? You sure its really me you want? I… I can be not good for people.”

                Len kissed Mick again, and again and again, each kiss soft and longingly.

                “You’ve been the only person for me since I was 14 Mick. We missed enough when we were apart for that brief time. I don’t want to miss anything else with you.”

                Mick sighed happily.

                “Good. Didn’t want to have to fight a baby for your affection.”

                Len snorted and rubbed the back of Mick’s head.

                “Think you can feed us now Daddy. I really want to thank you for your efforts, but food is needed first.”

                “Come on, you drama queen, I grabbed subs from that deli you like.”

                Len laughed and flinched when the baby began to stir and cry. He wasn’t the only one who was hungry.


	4. Enter Aunt Lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they are naked when they are in bed.

 

 

                Life with Lucky was extremely different and weirdly the same as it was before Lucky. Len was able to avoid the slow burn needed to reestablish his relationship with Mick, while not losing anything from their past in their relationship. Len hadn’t been this happy since his late 20s.

                Most of his things where in Mick’s house, which he insisted on calling their house. He had his own space after Mick had explained (while talking to his shoes and blushing) he had set up the Library with him in mind. It turned out there was even a basement, which Mick had set up as a catch all of this randomly gathered collectable with a work bench for his slightly more dangerous projects.

                Len still planned heists. He just planned them smaller and less flashy, less likely to draw the CCPD or the Flash’s attention. They never needed both Len and Mick on the job to be successful, Len mostly designed them to keep Lisa occupied.

                To be honest, after a life time of high-end jobs, Len was never really hurting for money. He just always wanted to make sure that when he retired, which he would have to do one day as he wasn’t getting any younger, he would never have to worry about his finances. And that Lucky could go to any college he wanted and even get a PhD if he so desired.

                Len had plans for Lucky. Mainly that he never had to worry about money or jail or being shot.

                Their days where so perfect (for them) that Len relaxed into a semi-public life need to raise a child. Also, a routine. Len found he loved having a routine.

                Mick and Len would both wake up for the middle of the night scream from Lucky, Mick preparing the bottle while Len changed the baby. In the morning Len would wake up first and would have an hour alone with Lucky, in which he would feed him and take him on walk around the block. When he would get back Mick would be waking up and Len would take his shower while Mick started making breakfast with a curious Lucky on his hip (Mick confessed he got nervous when he knew someone couldn’t see Lucky and would rather have him close while Len was occupied).

                After Mick and Len ate Mick would take his own shower while Len settled into his planning while Lucky played in the play pen Mick had set up in his study. Mick would collect Lucky after a few hours, replacing his presence with a sandwich which Len would graze on until dinner. Len never thought to ask what Mick did with Lucky while he was planning, but since that’s when new baby items showed up in the house Len assumed it was when Mick bought supplies for jobs or groceries, or just went to the library as Mick was a fan of the classics.

                Some days Len would forgo planning to sit in Saints and Sinners nursing a few beers. He did this to keep his face in the minds of the criminals and to sniff out potential jobs or important information. Mick happily did something with Lucky instead of sitting with Len or playing pool like he use to do. Lisa sometimes joined Len on these information gathering sessions. This and their jobs became the only time Len spent with his baby sister.

                Len was happy and content.

                Lisa was a brat.

                Len had known for years that Lisa needed to be a part of anything that made him happy. However, as everything with him, Mick and Lucky felt new, he wasn’t ready to really share all of that with her. When Lisa bugged him, he just told her that he and Mick had been getting reacquainted. When she wanted to visit where ever there living, Len simply reminded her of the time when she was 15 and came home from a sleep over without calling ahead.

                Lisa had never gotten over finding them… having a private moment… on the kitchen counter.

                Len never mentioned the fun they had had in the living room or on the dining room table before then.

                So, for weeks Len and Mick lived their lives in their little routine. Lucky got bigger and gained enough weight that the doctor in the clinic Len found (and liked) wasn’t worried. Len made appointments and schedules for future vaccines and check ups and planned jobs around when those would occur.

                Mick kept the house stocked and was able to keep his scary guy act up when needed.

                Lisa would bug them all the time for details about their lives and try to follow whoever meet up with her for a job afterwards.

                But it remained just Mick, Len and Lucky for the duration.

                Until all that crumbled down.

                Lisa found out where they were living. Len didn’t know how. He assumed she found a hacker to track one of their burners or planted a tracker on one of them.

                How ever she did it, it led to her being where she is right now.

                With Lisa jumping on them in their bed. Jolting Len awake in a mild sense of panic as the cranky and smug looking woman smiled at him.

                Len was momentarily distracted by how grateful he was that it was too cold for Mick to kick of the covers. You think Lisa would have learned better after the morning of her 26th birthday.

                (Len was also wondering if he and Mick weren’t to blame, at least a little bit, for her more… flirty ways.)

                “Lees.” Len was very proud that the panic in his voice isn’t very noticeable. And that he didn’t squeak.

                “Hi Lenny.” Lisa wiggled between him and Mick, thankfully above the blankets.

                “Fuck off Lisa.” Mick’s voice grunted on her other side.

                “How did you find us Lisa.” Len tried now to let his voice echo with the growl he felt brewing edge out. He was losing that battle.

                “Lenny! My family is finally back together after being brutally ripped apart by the carelessness of my idiot brother and his block headed partner. And then they don’t tell where they live!” Lisa pouted and cuddled against Len’s chest.

                Mick let out a rumbling chuckle on the other side of the bed that Len did not appreciate at all.

                “Why are you here?” Len was beginning to fully wake up and was tucking the covers over himself and sit up making Lisa stop her cuddling. Not that she cared as she just rolled over and cuddled against Mick instead. The traitor started stroking Lisa’s hair and let her cuddle close.

                “I miss you Lenny” Lisa’s face was buried in Mick’s chest, but Len knew this time she wasn’t smiling.

                “You see me at least 3 times a week trainwreck.” Len was trying to check the time worried that any second now the tell-tale cry will call out.

                “Its not the same. I see you, but I don’t get to relax with you. Mick hasn’t been feeding me. And I always have to go home alone.” Lisa looked back over at Len with a real pout this time. “You know what I’m like when I’m alone and lonely.”

                Len really, really did. The last time Lisa was alone and lonely was right after Mick and him broke up when he let a fire get out of control. Len found her passed on the floor of a safe house without any panties. She wouldn’t talk to him about it.

                “Lisa…” Len wanted to comfort her, he wanted to make plans with her. Maybe have her come visit and finally meet Lucky next weekend…

                What he got was the hungry cry of an almost 3-month-old over the baby monitor on his nightstand.

                Lisa bolted up and stared at the nightstand. Len tried to speak but his throat closed up as he started to panic. Lisa turned to look at him with horror and betrayal on her face and jumped off the bed, running it seemed almost as fast as Barry as she left the room. Len tumbled out of their bed and struggled into a pair of sweet pants that had been thrown haphazardly across the room earlier.

                Mick grunted and followed suit, moving with less panic than Len was. Len sometimes hated how calm Mick could be.

                “Lisa!” Len called as he stumbled out of the room to the nursery.

                In the nursery Lisa was standing next to the crib holding a sniffling and clearly hungry Lucky. Lucky was clearly confused by the clearly not Papa person holding him. Lisa looked like she was ready to shoot Len right there and then. It probably didn’t help that once Len entered the room Lucky started cooing and reaching for him.

                “What the hell, Len!” Lisa hissed and rocked the baby at the same time.

                “I can explain.” Len tried to remain calm and take Lucky from Lisa. Lisa was having none of that and jerked herself bodily away from him.

                “You’ve been ignoring me because you kidnapped a baby?!”

                “No, Lisa-“

                “Since when do we kidnap kids Len!?” Lisa ignored Len’s protests and rocked the baby again.

                “Lisa, seriously-“

                “Kid you ok? My brother taking care of you?” Lisa looked at the baby in concern.

                Lucky was becoming visibly upset as Lisa avoided Len’s grab for him again. Lucky was used to by now of being comforted and changed Len by now and then taken to see Mick down stairs. Not having Len cuddles was making him nervous.

                Lisa seemed to take the little distressed cries as a negative to Len’s character.

                “Len you son of bitch, maybe I should have never broken you out of Iron Heights. If you are going to go around kidnapping people-“

                “Didn’t kidnap Lucky.” Mick’s voice was deep and calm breaking through Lisa’s accusations/

                Lisa stopped her panicking and froze to gap at Mick. Len took the opportunity to collect Lucky and comfort him. Lucky stopped crying instantly and death gripped on to Len’s neck.

                Lisa watched Len with suspension as he moved to change Lucky. In the sudden quiet Lisa fully took in the room they were standing in. Out of the corner of his eyes Len could see her own eyes narrow at the name Lucky Rory-Snart on the wall. A lead ball formed in his stomach as she got stiffer and stiffer.

                “Lisa…” Len tried on more time as he passed the now clean and calm baby to Mick, who left to feet him. Feed the baby and leave Len alone with a pissed off Lisa.

                “You have a kid.”

                “Yes.”

                “You cheated on Mick?!”

                “No Lisa, never. I would never cheat on Mick.”

                “Then how!?”

                “I found him and-“

                “You found a baby and just… kept him?”

                “He would have died if I didn’t take him! His mother… his mother left him outside in the could in front of a church. With no one around and no going to be around for 7 hours.”

                “So you take the kid to a hospital! You don’t just… Keep a kid you found on the street!”

                “I…”

                “What were you thinking? What happens if someone found out!? You could go to jail, again!”

                “If anyone found out they couldn’t do anything about. I’m fine Lisa.”

                “How do you know that!? How can you possibly know that!?”

                Len sighed and opened the top drawer of the changing table next to him. From its well-organized contents he pulled the copy of the forged birth certificate out and handed it to Lisa.

                “Because officially, legally, I’m Lucky’s father.”

                Lisa grabbed the piece of paper and gapped. She slumped to the floor, sitting cross legged in the middle of the nursery.

                Len took advantage of her semi-defeated form and explained everything that happened. He left out the part where Mick thought they were no longer a couple.

                Lisa listened, face unreadable, waiting for him to finish. When he did, she glare at him. Len flinches a little at how hard her eyes were.

                “So, you and Mick, started a family and decided to leave me out of it.”

                Len felt his heart break. Lisa was always his family no matter what.

                “No, Lisa, you will always be my family.”

                Lisa stood up and shoved the piece of paper into his hands.

                “You keep telling yourself that.” Lisa left the room ignoring Len’s protests. Len stashed the certificate away in its spot so as not to lose it and moved to chase after his baby sister.

                This was apparently enough of a lead that Lisa needed to make her escape as he made it to the bottom floor just in time to hear the door slam shut in her wake.

                As Len stood rooted in the middle of the living room, torn between finding Lucky and Mick and chasing after Lisa, he began to shake slightly. Finally, he sighed and moved to join Mick in the kitchen. Lisa would not be easy to find, Len knew form experience, and he wouldn’t find her easily.

                Mick arched smirked at Len when he sat down next to him, Lucky happily finishing his bottle.

                “Lisa mad?”

                Len sighed and kissed Lucky’s head.

                “I’ll make it up to her. I know I can.”

                “Give her time Len. She just feels left out.”

                Len hummed and leaned against Mick’s shoulders, finally feeling tired and wringed out.

                Mick laughed heartily and ghosted a kiss on Len’s head.

                “Its ok Boss, Its ok.”

                Len could only hope it was.

                Len couldn’t locate Lisa for two weeks. She didn’t show up at Saints and Sinners. She wasn’t with some of her friends. None of their safe houses looked used. Lisa just disappeared.

                Len hated this.

                He was pacing in the living room, with Mick cooking dinner in the kitchen and Lucky happily laying on his belly in his play pin and cooing at him when his phone rang. Checking the display, he saw Lisa’s code name on the caller I.D. and fumbled with the screen to unlock it.

                “Lisa, are-“ Len tried to start, tried to get Lisa’s forgiveness in his relief to hear form his first baby.

                “Len I’m in trouble!” Lisa sounded like she was on the verge of tears on the other end of the line and the world around Len whited out, filling him with dread.

                “Tell me where you are, I’ll be there right away.”

                “Bring Mick” Lisa sobbed, and Len almost tripped over himself running to grab Mick’s arm from his place in the kitchen, Mick looking concerned as well. “I need you both.”

                Len didn’t even stop to think. He gestured for Mick to grab Lucky and grabbed both their jackets from the entry way pausing to only make sure he still had his keys.

                “Where are you?”

                Lisa gave an address and hung up with another sob.

                “Should we grab our guns?” Mick asked as he moved to quickly strap in the baby.

                “No time, we’ll just have to use the standard ones in the car.”

                Mick nodded, and the pair strapped in and drove with only slight care to the safety of their child to save Lisa. Len tried to control his breathing as he panicked, frightened for his baby sister, his Lisa, his trainwreck.

                Getting to the address Lisa gave Len was surprised by how normal everything was. It was a high-end well-travelled shopping mall. Len could see woman with shopping bags and kids with toys. The address itself was a tinted windowed shop with the name Play Again over the door. With caution, Len waved for Mick to stay in place with Lucky.

                Len opened the door to the store slowly and found an empty lobby with nice couches and chairs and pictures of happy babies and women on the walls. He was still trying to puzzle out where he was actually standing when a tall 50 something woman came out of a side room and smiled at him.

                “Are you Leonard?” Her voice was soft, and kind and Len was overwelled by the thought that this woman was a kindly old grandmother.

                Len stared at her a few minutes and skip his gun discreetly into his waist band and tried to look hard and scary without it. He highly doubted this woman was a true threat, but he had to be safe.

                “Where’s Lisa?” He added an edge of Cold to his voice.

                “Lisa? Oh, right your sister! Right in here, we were just about to start.” The woman opened the door and gestured for Len to enter. Len followed, entering the room with trepidation.

                Len paused upon entering and blinked.

                The room was brightly colored and full of large cushioned play equipment, with toys in crates along the tinted window wall and a highly cushioned gymnastic mat floor. There was a borderline obnoxious mural across from the windows with cushions stacked against it. All around the room where women with babies balanced on their hips chatting among themselves and playing with the kids.

                Lisa suddenly appeared by his side and wrapped her arms around his neck with a pleased squeal.

                “Lenny! You made it!! Where is Mick!?” Lisa shot him an evil smile and dread filled his gut. Len was fairly certain Lisa was not in trouble and this was a set up.

                “Lisa… what’s going on here?” Len dropped his voice to full Cold and Danger.

                “Oh Lenny! Did you forget? It’s your first Mommy and Me class!”

                Len… Len gapped at Lisa and looked at the room of women in horror. The women in the room choose that moment to descend upon him and pull him in to ooh and ahh over him and ask him a variety of questions about him and Mick and Lucky. Len was trapped, and Lisa was his jailer.

                Mick was quick to join him with a happily cooing and cuddling Lucky, obviously brought in by Lisa. Mick saw the scene and laughed at how Len was blushing under the attention. The laughing did last long as the women quickly pull him into their circle of pampering and oohs.

                Lisa, Len noticed with disgust and pride, disappeared right when the class started. Len stayed mostly because he was just happy that his little girl was talking to him again even if he had to deal with a bunch of moms, who thought Len and Mick would be their new gay best friends. Which was extra hilarious to Len when Mick took off his jacket and the fact he had been wearing a white beater while he was cooking showed off his burns.

                After the class, which Len did admit he liked hearing about the stories what the women were struggling with as it made his little routine seem better, Lisa was still nowhere to be seen. However, when they made it to Mick’s SUV with a now tired out and sleepy baby on the passenger seat there was a gift bag.

                In the bag was a framed picture of Len and Lisa with their grandfather, a variety of baby clothing including a Unicorn romper and a onesie that said, ‘Handle with Care: My AUNT is crazy and I’m not afraid to tell’. Under everything was a letter. Len read it and laughed out loud.

                ‘L&M

                Serves you right. Now we are even. I’ll be by on Friday for dinner. Mick, I want Lasagna. I’ll happily watch the kid whenever you want.

                Next time you get a baby, TELL ME.

                Lisa!’

                Mick studied Len’s face as they buckled up again.

                “We good now?”

                Len smiled and leaned over to kiss the corner of his mouth.

                “Yeah I think we are good.”

                Mick grunted and started the vehicle.

                “Your sister is a brat”

                Len laughed.


	5. Three heroes with a shopping cart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the last chapter. For now. There might be a part 2 following Lewis death and the Legends.
> 
> Btw this chapter is about 2 weeks before Lewis plants a bomb in Lisa.
> 
> Lastly... this chapter is more following Barry than following Len hence saying Snart over Len

                “This can’t be true!”

                “I don’t believe this!”

                “This seems real, but seriously?”

                Barry, Cisco and Caitlin hid behind an aisle end cap in the supermarket where they where stalking up on snacks for a movie night. Down the aisle they could see Leonard Snart a.k.a. Captain Cold pushing a shopping cart with a one year old in the passenger’s seat. He was talking with the toddler as he added objects to the cart and stopped occasionally to pick up the child’s Heat Wave plushie that he kept dropping on the floor with a giggle.

                “Is this a kidnapping? Are we witnessing a kidnapping?” Caitlin was wide eyed, hold a bottle of vodka and a bag of mini marshmallows to her chest.

                “If that’s a kidnapping it is the most causal kidnapping in the history of kidnapping.” Cisco opened the bag of licorice he was hold and started nibbling on a stick.

                “Whatever is happening right now is it good or bad?” Barry shoved 3 bags of chips into the cart he had collected for the trio when he found the scene before him.

                The three heroes watched wide eyed as Snart picked up an object and held it to the infant to be observed. The child nodded and chewed on the top of his heat wave plushie, seeming to the world to be happy as can be. Snart added the object to his bag and checked his list.

                Barry was kind of, pretty much, definitely stunned. It had been 8 months since the singularity. 8 months since Eobard Thawne was revealed to be Harrison Wells, the Reverse Flash and his mother’s killers. 8 months of relative calm on the Captain Cold front.

                And there he is now. In the grocery store. With a toddler.

                Where the hell did Captain Cold get a toddler?

                “Maybe he’s Lisa’s?” Caitlin asked.

                “No way that girl was just post child birth when she kidnapped me.” Cisco offered Barry a piece of licorish. Barry rolled his eyes and took it.

                “How would you know?”

                “Dude, I have a lot of cousins. Most are younger.”

                “Maybe he’s Snart’s?” Barry offered tentatively to laughter from his friends.

                “What woman would sleep with Snart, have his kid and give him custody?” Cisco asked a bit meanly.

                “Well he does seem good with him and its kind of sweet.” Caitlin offered as Snart picked up the plushie again with a self-defeating smile to the child and ruffle of his hair. Snart then lifted up the kid to plant a kiss on his fore head and fix his t-shirt. Barry could just make out the Stegosaurus on the front of the giggling child’s chest and it made him smile.

                Snart turned out of the aisle and the heroes moved to follow him, Barry stuffing snacks into his cart as they went because Priorities! In the next aisle Snart paused again to check his list. The heroes scrambled to stop out of sight and Barry tripped over his own feet and fell on top of a display of cereal.

                As Snart turned towards the crash in amusement Barry considered speeding away, secret identity be damned. A final box of corn flakes falling on his stunned head made him stay put to try and save his dignity even a little bit.

                Only the light widening of his eyes gave Snart’s surprise away. Barry felt the whole world slow down as Len’s mouth twisted into a smirk and his brain entered fast time to give himself time to process his embarrassment. He glanced around himself to full take advantage of the slowed time.

                Caitlin looked horrified and ready to run away. Cisco looked like he was about to literally fall over laughing or choke on the licorice stick in his mouth. A few people around them looked surprised and concerned at the mess around him. The baby in Snart’s cart looked entranced, like Barry was his new favorite T.V. show.

                As the world caught up Barry felt his cheeks lightly redden.

                “Barry. What a pleasure.” Snart purred as he shifted almost protectively between Barry and the child. He looked thoughtfully at Barry as he struggled to get up with cereal boxes falling all over him every time he moved and causing him to trip and slip. “You’re not following, now are you?”

                Barry really, really wished he had a brain to mouth filter when he was flustered.

                “Are you kidnapping that child?” He word vomited all over Snart. He could feel Caitlin and Cisco flinch behind him at the accusation.

                Snart twitched an eye brow up and looked over at the child with a sly smile.

                “That would be a silly thing to do Scarlet, seeing as he my son.”

                The three younger heroes just stared wide eyes and jaws dropped at the smug supervillain.

                The baby at this point decided to throw his Heat Wave plushie at Barry’s head and crowed “Silly!!” and smacked the handle of the cart.

                Snart snickered and bent over to pick up the toy.

                “That’s right Lucky, Barry is silly.”

                “How do you have a kid?!”

                “You son is named Lucky?!”

                “Where did you get the Heat Wave doll? It’s so cute!”

                The three heroes had talked at once, but the boys had turned to stare at Caitlin trying to understand her question.

                Caitlin shrugged and smiled.

                “What, I want to see if I can get an Arrow and a Flash one.”

                “Lees found them on Etsy.” Heat Wave’s voice made Cisco and Caitlin jump and spin around. Behind them was Mick Rory with an amused smirk and an arm full of meat section wrapped meat.

                “Mick.” Len sounded indifferent, but his lip twitched betraying his amusement. “You find what you wanted?”

                “Their steaks sucked. Nothing worth eating. Had some decent looking lamb chops and a passable beef roast though. Next time we are hitting the Weisman butcher shop.” Mick moved around the heroes, placed his burden into the cart.

                Before Mick could move away from cart the baby grabbed toward him and started demanding “Dada up!”. Mick chuckled and slug the kid out of the cart and held him over his head eliciting a fit of giggles from the small boy. He brought him down and rest the child with a practiced ease on his hip.

                “I’m going to take the ass-kicker to produce section, see if we can find some greens worth eating. You finish your little pseudo-flirting the Flash and meet us there.” Mick walked away with the child yelling “Bye Papa!” as they moved away.

                “Wait, wait, wait… are you two…?” Cisco’s face was contorted with his need to try and solve a problem that he couldn’t fully comprehend.

                “Are we what, Ramon?” Snart’s voice was dripping with venom and warning as his eyes. It was clearly effective to as Cisco jumped back and began stammering a string of nonsense about Captain Singh and his husband being cool and oh my god please don’t kill anyone. Barry just sigh and rolled eyes at his excitable friend.

                Barry finally made it to his feet and kicked a box of Corn Flakes in a mild attempt at revenge. With a small sense in victory over the offending cereal Barry slipped back between his friends. He squared his shoulders and tried to put on his best impression of Oliver’s serious vigilant face.

                Snart looked amused, as if Barry was a puppy trying to act like a guard dog.

                “You haven’t answered the question.” Barry crossed his arms in hopes of accentuating the ‘Don’t mess with me I can kill you’ look. The growing smirk proved his failure.

                “Which one? I know I’ve answered at least one of your questions.”

                “How do you have a kid?”

                “Well Barry, you see, when a man and woman love each other very much they have a special hug.”

                “I know how you make a baby Snart I’m 26 not 5.” Barry knew he was blushing, he just refused to let that stop him. “How do you, a supervillain who has killed people, have a kid.”

                “I believe I may have just answered that question. Honestly it doesn’t matter, I have a kid, how is irrelevant.” Snart paused for a second and looked over the heroes again. “Why are you even here? Are you following me?”

                Caitlin held up the popcorn in her hands and Cisco hand holding the bag of licorice. “We needed movie snacks.”

                “We have better things to do than follow you, Cold.” Cisco scowled, though Barry couldn’t help thinking that following Snart, Rory and baby Lucky might be more fun that trying to explain _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ to Caitlin.

                “How do we know you that kid is safe with you?” Barry had a soft spot for kids.

                “The same way you know that any child is safe with their parents Barry, faith.”

                The heroes all exchanged an uneasy look which causes Snart to sigh and rub his eyes.

                “Look you remember my sister, right?”

                The heroes nodded.

                “Mick and I basically raised Lisa from age 9 onward, and before that from age 1-4 I was the primary caregiver. I besides from some questionable personality traits would you say that she is perfectly healthy and normal.”

                “If you can’t her being a con-woman as normal sure.” Cisco grumbled in Barry’s ear.

                “Add to that the fact that none of my now non-existent crimes, thank you for that again Barry, involved women or children I think it might be a safe bet that a child is safe with me.”

                Barry was still uncomfortable, and Caitlin must sense it (or be totally baby crazy for the adorable little kid with dark brown curls and dimples) because she steps forward and start writing something on a piece of paper from her purse.

                “Look, I’m sure you wouldn’t do anything to hurt a child, especially not one you love, but you have to understand our position. You have backstabbed and betrayed us before. To keep Barry from hunting you down and actively stalking you and Lucky. Here is what I purpose.” Caitlin handed Snart the piece of paper.

                “This my number. Call me and tell me the best time for you come in with Lucky and Mick for an examination. It will just be four of us with Barry on standby. I’ll do a full examination, so we know for sure the child is in good health.”

                As everyone stared at her, Caitlin huffed.

                “We won’t even do it at S.T.A.R. labs, you can pick the location. I’m taking all the risk.”

                “Ok Doc. If it will make you goodie goodies happy.” Snart pocketed the piece of paper and went back to his shopping cart. “Now if you excuse me, we need to finish getting our groceries.”

                Barry let Snart begin to push away when something hit him.

                “Wait, how did Mick know I’m the Flash?”

                “I’ve seen you in costume, Red.” Mick reappeared with several produce bags of vegetables and fruit and a now sleepy looking baby on his hip.

                “I’m sorry, what does that have to do with anything?” Barry looked offended at the idea that his costume revealed his identity and didn’t conceal it.

                Mick ignored the question long enough to deposit his produce finds in the cart and to brush a bit to close and suggestively against Snart. Once that was taken care of, he smiled predatorially at Barry and tilted his head.

                “Let’s just say I would recognize that ass anywhere.”

                Barry blushed and squeaked, hastily moving to cover his rear as Mick roared out a laugh. Barry was too distracted with his confusion and embarrassment to really notice the supervillains walk away. It didn’t help that Cisco was practically choking on his candy at that statement. Caitlin was too busy on her phone to tease Barry.

                “Shut up bro. Caitlin what are you doing?”

                “Hmm, oh. I found that Heat Wave plushie and am now ordering it, this Captain Cold one, the Flash and Green Arrow ones the seller makes and this adorable Rosalind Franklin t-shirt for Lucky.” Noticing the stare from her friends Caitlin huffed and shrugged at them. “What? He’s a cute kid.”

                Barry had to agree, and mentally add that the villains and that baby made a cute family. He would probably continue to be confused for a while to come.


End file.
